


Writing Hedgehogs in Sonic Fic, by a Hedgehog Owner

by salamander (rikkacchi)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Especially in Sonadow Fic Please, Gen, Other, and also facts about hedgehogs that you guys get right and are Valid, and should Use More, hedgehogs arent rodents and more corrections on your nerds' stories, miscellaneous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkacchi/pseuds/salamander
Summary: Sonic fanfiction is a weird combination between 5% designated species behaviors, 5% random animal/pet behaviors and 90% human behaviors. Those combined 10% of animal behaviors is usually exaggerated obviously, and the writers know it isn’t correct most of the time, but then there’s other times. When people apply common fandom Mobian hedgehog actions and state or imply that it’s the action of IRL hedgehogs. I’ve been around hedgehogs for years now and know them inside and out. Here’s your comprehensive list of things domestic hedgehogs do and don’t do to enhance your portrayal of hedgie characters from the series, especially in fluffy fics.





	Writing Hedgehogs in Sonic Fic, by a Hedgehog Owner

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a salty hedgehog mama who's tired of y'all gettin' these pointy assholes wrong and that's it

Sonic fanfiction is a weird combination between 5% designated species behaviors, 5% random animal/pet behaviors and 90% human behaviors. Those combined 10% of animal behaviors is usually exaggerated obviously, and the writers know it isn’t correct most of the time, but then there’s other times. When people apply common fandom Mobian hedgehog actions and state or imply that it’s the action of IRL hedgehogs. I’ve been around hedgehogs for years now, and I’m fucking bored, and so this shitty idea was born to help you hoes not look like an idiot or enhance your Sonic fanfiction with hedgehog-y actions or give you story prompts, I don’t care what the hell you do with it. Here’s your comprehensive list of things domestic hedgehogs do and don’t do.

-HEDGEHOGS ARE NOT RODENTS STOP USING THIS AS A REPLACEMENT NOUN THEY ARE INSECTIVORES

-Hedgehogs don’t purr. This is usually written as a Mobian-only action but it’s good to know. But they can definitely close their eyes if they’re enjoying being petted (but most hedgehogs hate it and are instinctively tense and raise their quills and avoid your touch.)

-Hedgehogs can swim. A lot of people apply this to actual hedgehogs in their fanfiction—none of the hedgehog characters can swim because ‘hedgehogs in general cannot swim.’ This is a total misconception and all hedgehogs are born able to swim.

-All of them are pretty fast. 

-For the love of God it’s quills not spines.

-They all have great smelling and hearing. 

-They curl up to fall asleep on their side or tummy usually, prefer places like under blankets or close to some other object.

-Require heating pads, so yes, your ‘shifting in sleep craving warmth’ is valid. They want that warmth like a drug.

-Their ears DO twitch and flick to sounds. Also do this in their sleep. It’s fucking adorable and not a Mobian-only action.

-SPEAKING OF DREAMS. HEDGEHOGS DO IT A LOT. They twitch, kick and full-out run in their sleep. 

-They also can get nightmares and have their huffing/puffing instinct kick in as a response. I want to see your nightmare PTSD Shadow oneshot having him hissing and puffing and tensing in his sleep hoes.

-Sharp teeth. Incisors all around for you smut writers. Like hell yeah that shit draws blood ow.

-Hedgehog quills do raise and bristle when they’re apprehensive/nervous/startled/put off. But their quills are not sharp to run your hand across when they’re normal. Reaching in there carefully, even when it’s the straight back of one of the hedgehog characters’ heads, is not going to rip your hand apart and neither is petting them. The points of the quills, maybe but what dumbass is gonna try to handle these 2 foot long quills at the points and not the mid or back part.

-Yes those ears are also really sensitive, smut and fluff writers.

-Hedgehog fur is slightly coarse but like 80% soft. Pet that shit.

-Hedgehogs can squeak if they’re hurt or under some form of physical pressure. They can also wail or whimper but this is usually only done during sleep or attempting to sleep. But this is only under extreme pain.

-For those sad-ass cancer Sonic fics, you’re especially valid unfortunately because cancer and tumors and tons of other diseases is totally a normal hedgehog thing. It honestly will happen to most of them.

-Those noses are WET like a dog’s.

-Hedgehogs are the sleepiest fuckers you’ve ever seen. Sleepy Sonic is 100% valid, Sonic X.

-Most hedgehogs are annoyed and uncomfortable in baths where they’re being physically bathed by hands instead of walking around the tub (or sitting in it). They’ll struggle to get away from your touch unless it’s a super affectionate one and it gets comfortable and sleepy from the massage.

-There is no weird alpha omega shit with wild hedgehogs or domestic ones. Two male hedgehogs in the same space usually ends up with them annoyed or pissed, and same with females but that’s your extent. Mating with males and females is courting with funny sounds and dances until she’s wooed, and two male hedgehogs do get mad and fight-y when there’s one female and two of them. They wanna impress her the most and be the one to mate. But really I wouldn’t go this far in a sonic fic. 

-Baby hedgehogs are called hoglets.

-It’s 1 am please I am so tired.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that sorry


End file.
